


Mr. Brightside

by eryde



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: But whatever, M/M, Phil thinks Clint is cheating, and tried to off himself, super ooc though cuz i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eryde/pseuds/eryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil thinks Clint is cheating, but Clint quickly reassures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song by the Killers. Sorry about the crapiness of this thing but like I just felt like writing.
> 
> Edit: 800 hits, y'all hurt me because I lowkey hate all my stories so thank you or something.

Phil couldn't believe what he was seeing. As he peeked inside the window of his house, he saw his lover Clint, engaged in a passionate talk with someone whom Phil had no acquaintance. He watched as they leaned together, and that was all he needed. He rapped on the window of his home and waited for Clint to look up, before throwing the flowers he had brought at the window and stomping off. He just couldn't believe that he had thought Clint actually cared, I mean, they had only been together for about a year, and science did say it took about twice that to really know someone. He hurried over to Lola and got in, shaking his head and struggling not to turn around as he heard Clint shouting for him to come back. He tried to drive as far away as he could, but of course that only took him to the shore. He carefully parked Lola and stepped onto the sand, wiping his face and closing his eyes. The sand stuck to the bottom of his feet as he wandered, cursing as he found himself in front of the cave that had brought him and Clint together. He remembered the day, still felt that little fluttering in his chest that he had had when Clint asked him how he really felt. He sat down, finally allowing himself to cry as he realized just how far he had fallen. His chest tightened up as he realized that even though he had been in love with Clint for years, obviously the other man had not felt the same. He punched the wall in front of him and let out a quiet sob, his head smacking against the cave's interior. It was in this moment that he realized that maybe Clint would be better off anyways, with someone more his own age, with a well defined musculature and less balding. Phil reached down to his ankle, pulling out the small revolver he kept there, and sighed, stroking the barrel. He just couldn't be around to see it. He placed the muzzle into his mouth, and clenched his eyes, only opening them when he heard cautious steps coming close to the cave entrance. He kept the gun in his mouth, hoping the person would just go away. Unfortunately, he heard the feet getting closer and he stilled and waited to see who it was. His heart nearly stopped when Clint walked in, and Phil shuddered a little and placed the gun down on his lap, finally speaking, "So, you came to revel. Gonna tell me how amazing the new guy is? You really don't need to. I understand. At least he looked more in your age range, and less like your father."

Phil's breath hitched as he spoke, and he felt a few more tears leak out of the corners of his eyes. He couldn't look up, knowing that Clint was just going to leave him here, knowing that if he watched him walk away he wouldn't be able to take it, and knowing that Cling wouldn't care. As all of these thoughts raced through his mind, he didn't realize Clint was getting closer until he felt a gentle hand pulling the gun away from his hands, as if afraid of what Phil would do. Phil chanced a look up, hoping he would be able to hide how desperate he felt in that moment. His eyes were now pushing out tears at a rapid rate, and he started sobbing, clutching at Clint. He felt, more than heard Clint's next words, "Oh god, Phil, why? T-that man was there to help me. I was picking out something to get you for your birthday. I just wanted it to be the most special day you ever had. He had brought over some things, to help me see what I wanted in the ri- um, stuff. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Phil wiped his nose on his sleeve, not quite believing what he was hearing. It felt as though Clint actually cared, and that had never really happened for Phil. He sobbed a little more, and felt Clint throw the gun across the cave, before he was suddenly in Clint's lap. He shifted, not used to being there, but kept his firm hold of Clint's t-shirt. He felt Clint rub his back, and Phil slowly stopped crying. He wiped his nose and looked up at Clint, chuckling weakly, "I'm sposed to be there to comfort you, not the other way around." 

Phil felt Clint laugh quietly, and he resisted pouting when the hand on his back moved. He scrunched his face a little, and blushed as the aforementioned hand tipped his chin up. He saw Clint's head descend, and just before they kissed he heard him speak, "Love you, Phil."

Phil grinned and leaned in as well, whispering against Clint's mouth, "Love you too."


End file.
